


“You make me so hard Master.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a horny bitch, Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, Belts, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Kink, M/M, Masochism, Master & Servant, Nipple Play, Panties, Power Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Stockings, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Whipping, akaashi keiji loves bokuto koutarou, fluff? at the end, masochistic Akaashi Keiji, sadistic Bokuto Koutarou, some fanart at the end ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: “Am I being too harsh?” He ironically questions with a smirk.“Yes…” Akaashi moves his lips to the Master’s ear. “...Daddy.” He whispers seductively, he giggles, sensing Bokuto’s shock, his body stiffening at his simple words.“Such a whore.” He grunts, thrusting harder, the title turning him on more than he expected. “Call me it again.” He pants, his cock getting perfectly taken in by the slave, he bites down on Akaashi’s shoulder, the pleasure and the servant's lewd words getting to him.Part two of “And strip.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 18
Kudos: 457
Collections: Smut smut and more smut





	“You make me so hard Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's episode was so fucking good, be prepared for an AtsuHina smut tomorrow. Atsumu half the time was eye-fucking Hinata, like calm yourself sis. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this BokuAka because they invented true love.
> 
> Again this is inspired by Royal Servant, please go and read that BL

Since that night, Akaashi has spent most of his nights locked in the Master’s chambers being used as some sex toy, he doesn’t complain becasue in his little masochistic heart he loves it; he doesn’t like to admit it but it is the truth. He loves being choked to the brink of falling unconscious, he loves it when he limps in the morning, he loves the feeling of the man’s cum running down his thigh as he walks to his own bedroom at one o’clock in the morning. The raven is truly messed up. Secretly he wishes for more dangerous and sadistic sex, he just doesn’t know how to tell Bokuto. Hopefully he will get the hint.

All the slaves in the mansion had left, they found the Master’s too dictatorial and the rules were too much for them. Everyone left but Akaashi, he couldn’t. He knew he should. But his stupid heart would’t allow him to leave. As well, Akaashi thought this would bring on great opportunities for his sexual desires. A total pervert.

-

“What are you doing on the balcony?” Bokuto questions, even after all this time the raven still found the man’s voice sexy.  
“I’m looking at the flowers, I’ve never been up here before, Master.” Akaashi mentions, still looking at the delightful display of flowers below.  
“You should be working.” The grey-haired nonchalantly replies, not particularly caring about the servant’s interests.  
“I’ve been working nonstop, give me some time, please Master.” Keiji moans, stiffening realising he spoke back to Bokuto.  
“Did you just speak back?” The Master rhetorically asks, closing the distance between the two. Till Akaashi can feel his hot breath on the back of his neck. The raven smiles, maybe he will punish him there, he imagines all the naughty, risky things they can do on the balcony, making him a little hard.  
“Master, I work so much. I need a rest. I’m the only worker here, you should be grateful that I’m still here, Master.” Every nerve in his body shook in anticipation, waiting nervously for Bokuto to slam him on the balcony’s rocky surface and force him to grip on it as he roughly fucked him hole calling him cute names like ‘whore’ or ‘lowborn’.  
“Me, an aristocrat, should be grateful for having a lowborn, the only thing I'm grateful for is having somewhere to store my cum.” He whispers viciously into the servant’s ear, Akaashi’s body starts to heat up and his cock gets hard at his harsh words; he really is a masochistic pervert.

“Take off your clothes, hop on there, lowborn whore.” Akaashi complies, faking his hesitance, knowing Bokuto loves it when he sees him scared. Faking his terror he takes off his shirt, still facing away from the Master, frowning he can’t see his reaction. Then he takes off his trousers, kicking off his shoes in the process, under his trousers are a pair of knee high white socks that contrast his beautiful tan skin and a pair of black, seductive lacy panties. Accidentally brushing his hand over the man’s hard on as he rips his panties near his hole.  
“Master please don’t do this.” He fakely pleads, jumping on the balcony’s fence, the top is thick enough just for him to balance. If he loses that balance he will surely die.  
“You’ve upset the Master, you need to be punished. A good Master punishes bad servants, especially the lowborn ones who can think they can talk back to their Master.” He responds with an ironic sweet voice.  
“I will be a good servant, Master. I won’t talk back, please Master.” He continues to play along, acting as if he doesn’t want to be treated like a lowborn whore.  
“Then why are you so hard?” Bokuto places the tip of his finger at the leaking tip, drawing circles teasingly around the head through the fabric. Akaashi grips on the railings trying to keep himself stable, trying not to fall to his death.  
“You make me like this Master.” Keiji admits, the aristocrat smirks watching how the servant is all flustered and weak from light touches. “You make me so hard Master.” He moans, looking at the Master in his eyes with a lustful glint in them: his eyes screaming ‘fuck me’.  
“You shouldn’t go around staring at men like that, you will end up being passed around like a slut.” Bokuto mutters, his voice low and dark, Akaashi’s heart fluttered.

Balancing himself on the railings of the balcony, Akaash’s clutch on starts to weaken as Bokuto’s mouth purposely teases his nipples, brushing his lips over them but not latching them around them. All the raven wants to do is tangle his fingers in the man’s hair to pull him closer to him. To get the pleasure his body longed for, wanting to feel his teeth sink into his already marked skin, to feel his skilled tongue play with his overly sensitive nipples, for his lips to leave his nipples soaked in his silva, making them get erect and cold from the air hitting; increasing the sensitivity of his already delicate nipples. Longing for the man to clench his hands around his plumped thighs, leaving a bruised hand print, for him to play with the hem of the knee high sock, putting his fingers in the white, soft fabric, stretching them and allowing the fabric to smack his thighs as it comes back down, leaving little welts. Or for him to forcefully make him suck his veiny hands, his thick fingers thrusting in and out his mouth, causing drool to drip from his mouth. Using his silva-covered thick fingers to finger him or to play with his cold, silva-coated nipples which causes a throbbing sensation from the contrast. Or have his masucline hands choke the breath out his lungs, his eyes tearing up from the pressure, him begging to stop but secretly wanting to go harder.

Akaashi is completely fucked up.

“What are you thinking of, lowborn slut?” Bokuto mumbles in his ear, bringing him back into reality, he feels the tip of the Master’s tongue play with his ear. Outlining the structure of his ear with his tongue.  
“I wa-was thin-thinking of you-you Mast-ah!” He stutters out, trying to suppress his moans.  
“What were you thinking? How you want my cock deep inside you. How you want me to cum deep inside you. How you want me to hurt you…” Akaashi’s eyes widen, the Master moves away from his ear, settling himself in front of the shocked servant, his golden eyes burning holes into him. “I know you love it when I hurt you...like this…” Bokuto plants his finger underneath the hem of the sock, stretching it upward and slowly letting it slip from his fingers to give a greater impact.  
“Nghh Mas-Master!” Akaashi shamelessly moans, the grasp on the railings becoming impossible to keep.  
“I knew it, you masochist. Why would you keep such a lovely secret away from me? We could’ve done so much more.” Bokuto angrily utters, he sounded a bit hurt; he pulls his cock out, smirking slightly watching the servant’s reaction. How many times will he need to see it for it not to be a shock?

Grabbing Akaashi’s hips aggressively, slamming into the masochist’s needy hole. Shoving his cock all the way into his gaping hole staying inside him without moving for a couple of seconds from the immaculate feeling of the raven’s walls eating him all up. Akaashi longed to wrap his arms around the Master’s neck for support, but he had to think of his life, as the man started to thrust his hips in and out; giving him no mercy.  
“Hold on if you don’t want to die.” Bokuto chuckles, adoring the sight of the crying, frustrated and frightened Akaashi. “Am I being too harsh?” He ironically questions with a smirk.  
“Yes…” Akaashi moves his lips to the Master’s ear. “...Daddy.” He whispers seductively, he giggles, sensing Bokuto’s shock, his body stiffening at his simple words.  
“Such a whore.” He grunts, thrusting harder, the title turning him on more than he expected. “Call me it again.” He pants, his cock getting perfectly taken in by the slave, he bites down on Akaashi’s shoulder, the pleasure and the servant's lewd words getting to him.  
“Wh-What do you want me t-t-to ca-call you? You-You’re be-being vague- nghh~” The raven moans out, his prostate being massaged by the head of his Master’s cock, his clutch on the railings becoming more of a task.  
“You teasing slut. Do you want me to teach who is in charge?” The grip on the raven’s waist becoming so tight, it will definitely leave bruises.  
“I-I’m sorry, I-I-I don’t kno-know what you want me to c-call you.” Akaashi teases, waiting impatiently for the Master’s next moves. Suddenly, he feels the man pull out of his wet, loose hole, he lets out a needy whine.  
“Bend over the railing,” Bokuto demands, pulling off his belt, he makes threatening sounds which make the servant breathe heavily, wanting to feel the cold leather welt his tan skin. “You said you wanted to see the flowers.” He laughs, watching Akaashi jump off the surface and wobbly bends over, his legs shivering and his body twitching from the slightest sound.

Once Akaashi is bent over, Bokuto is quick to reply, shoving straight into him again. This time being more relentless and brutal than before. Smashing his hips into him, the heartless man hits the leather belt on the servant's back, forming a large welt. He continues to hit him in random places, giving Akaashi the fear of where it would be next. Each smack forming lovely, scarlet marks, some breaking the skin, causing blood the trickle.  
“Nghh- Mas-Maste-ah!” The masochist moans, embracing the pain as pleasure; loving the throbbing ache all around his body.  
“I told you-fuck to call me it again. You’re such a disobedient slut.” The cold-blooded man grunts, sneaking his belt around the servant’s neck, pulling at it. Akaashi let out choked cries and moans, enjoying the deprivation of breath however wanting the man’s sexy hands to be thing choking him.  
“Da-Daddy ch-chok-ahh with your hands!” He slurs out, his Adam’s apple being crushed by the thick leather belt. Smirking, the grey-haired man complies to his filthy demand. Removing the belt from his neck and applying his hands, arching the uke’s back so he could comfortably choke him. “Daddy~” He moans, his hand putting pressure on the red, bruise around his neck, the stinging making him moan as well.  
“Who taught you to be so disgusting?” The Master rhetorically asks, amazed at how lewd the servant is.

“Daddy~ can i cu-cum?” Akaashi innocently asks, facing the man with his tear stained cheeks, his face lost in absolute pleasure. Thrusting straight into his prostate, Akaashi screams a multitude of ‘Daddy’ and a sequence of angelic moans. His hole tightly captures the Master’s cock, slowing down Bokuto’s thrust. The long, agonising strokes of his soft walls causing him to cum immediately after him, shooting his seed deep inside him. Hissing he pulls out, his cock sensitive from the rough fuck.  
“Clean up and meet me in my room.” Bokuto mumbles, leaving the panting, messy Akaashi still bent over the fence.

-

Hesitantly, Akaashi goes into the Master’s bedroom, waiting by the door till further instructions. Awaiting there, his hair still damp, his legs bruised with his assigned attire on, stockings and panties with a dress shirt which is too big for him.  
“Come.” He instructs, patting the space beside him on the bed, Akaashi limps over there.  
“Are we going to do it again, Master?” The raven questions, not ready for his arse to get another beating.  
“No, I just want to hold you.” Bokuto mutters, facing away from the gorgeous raven, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
“Really?!” Akaashi jumps on the bed excitedly, pushing the man down on the bed, nuzzling into his chest.  
“You don’t need to sleep in another room, you can sleep with me from now on.” He utters, still avoiding the servant’s eyes.  
“Do you really want a lowborn in your bed?” The raven inquires, drawing circles on Bokuto’s toned chest.  
“I don’t care anymore.” The gray-haired admits, pulling the raven closer to his chest, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to add some fluff. They deserve happiness. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fanart


End file.
